What you said back there
by kitty-fma-scc-n
Summary: Naruto is waiting for Hinata to wake up after her fight with Pain. What will he do when she is finally up? Wanna know? then read! ... This is my very first Fanfic, please give it a chance. This is a three-shots... please review and favorite if you like :)
1. What you said back there

It was really late at night.

A small hospital room was enlightened by the moon's light that entered from the window above the bed.

In the bed a mid-night haired girl was waking up. The first thing she saw was the plain white ceiling. After a few minutes of looking up to the ceiling, she had already figure out where she was, and was remembering the way she protected, well tried to protect her love one.

She felt something bothering the inner part of her elbow. She lowered and turned her gaze to her left arm, finding an IV there _(A/N: I am not sure if those really exist in the NARUTO world, but I wanted her to have one)_; lifting her gaze just a little bit more, she noticed that her hand was being held by a sun-kissed hand.

The owner of it was resting his head on the bed. His spiky, blonde hair being illuminated by the moon's light gave him a melancholic look.

She blinked and moved her hand a little, just enough to wake him. He slowly awoke and lifted his head with a lazy look, then after seeing that she was finally awake, he was amazed. She was so cute, how was it possible that he hadn't noticed it earlier.

–"Hinata-chan" -he said in a whisper.

She gave him a warm smile. And he being the 'smart one' that he is started asking questions, non-stop.

–"Are you okay? Want me to call a doctor? Why did you do something so dangerous? Are you in pain? Shou…"

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, he stopped immediately. He had forgotten that he was holding her hand.

–"Naruto-kun, I'm fine. There is no need for a doctor. I am really happy you are okay. I was wo…"

–"You don't have to worry about anything, Hinata" - he interrupted – "I talked to the real Pain and he decided to believe in me and he revived everyone in the village, and Yamato-taichou _(A/N: I don't know if that is written correctly)_ is helping to reconstruct the village."

–"I'm glad everyone else is fine, Naruto-kun"

By when she finished talking, she (being the observant, that she is) noticed he had a serious look on his face.

–"Hinata, what you said back there, about me saving you, about you lo… lov…?"

He didn't finish. Provably he was too embarrassed to continue, because he had a soft blush on his cheeks. She had understood the unfinished question so, caressing his cheek with her thumb, she said:

–"I love you, Naruto-kun"


	2. The thought of losing you

_Previously:_

–_"Hinata, what you said back there, about me saving you, about you lo… lov…?"_

_He didn't finish. Provably he was too embarrassed to continue, because he had a soft blush on his cheeks. She had understood the unfinished question so, caressing his cheek with her thumb, she said:_

–_"I love you, Naruto-kun"_

**Chapter 2**

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that her touch gave him. She deserves an answer.

He grabbed her hand (the one that was caressing his cheek) and led it to his lips, he gave it a slight kiss and said:

–"Thank you Hinata. You know, when Pain stabbed you -he closed his eyes, as if the mention of it hurt him- I felt lost and now I know why…"

–"Why was it Naruto-kun?" -she asked in a whisper; she had almost fainted at the sight of him kissing her hand.

–"The thought of losing you -he looked her in the eyes- scared me more than anything."

–"Of… losing… me?" -she stammered, with a blush

–"My world without your sweetness, your kindness or your blushes; -he said caressing her cheek with his right hand (the left one still holding her hand) - the image of it is just unbearable"

The door swings open, letting in a pink-headed medical-nin. She halted at the sight of the scene. They turned their heads to see who had entered the room. Naruto seeing who she was an assuming she will need to attend Hinata, slowly pull apart.

–"Hinata, I'm glad to see you're awake!" -she said with a doubt on her voice

–"Um" -she nodded

–"I will just remove the IV, since I don't think you need it anymore. Then I will leave you both alone"

They both blush madly.

–"Sakura-san" -Hinata said, in an almost yell

–"I will appreciate it" -Naruto said

Both girls turn their looks to him, understanding that what he meant was that he wanted to be left alone with Hinata.

Hinata blushed again and Sakura proceed to check Hinata's vital signs and to remove the IV. All this was done in a complete silence.

–"Everything seems fine to me -Sakura said after clearing her throat- you'll only need a little bit more of rest… I'll be leaving now"

–"Thank you Sakura-san" -Hinata said with a smile, Naruto just nodded

A few minutes of silent pass after Sakura leave. Naruto was standing up a few steps away from the bed.

–"Naruto-kun" -Hinata whispered, while sitting on the bed

–"I can't say I love you back just yet, Hinata. But I know -he said while grabbing her hands (again) and kneeling next to her- that I _can_ love you, that I _will_ love you if you give me some time."

–"I have waited all this time, Naruto-kun; I will wait the time you need" -she said as tears of happiness stream down her face

–"Oh, Hinata please don't cry" -he said, leaning in to dry her tears

They were now _very_ close. He look her in the eyes and then down to her lips, pink soft lips. She closed her eyes; he then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.


	3. Happily Ever after until war

**A/N: **Hello! Well you may think they're out of characters but this is fanfiction and I try to keep it real but reality is boring so…. I hope you enjoy it

_Previously:_

–"_Oh, Hinata please don't cry" -he said, leaning in to dry her tears_

_They were now _very _close. He look her in the eyes and then down to her lips, pink soft lips. She closed her eyes; he then placed a sweet kiss on her lips._

**Finale**

He pulled away slowly; but she followed his lips, not wanting the kiss to end. He smiled on her lips and gave her a peek. She giggled and retreated. He smiled again, he was sure he could fall for her.

He told her to rest some more; that he was coming to visit her early next morning, and that they will continue to talk then. She agreed and lay down on the bed.

He kisses her forehead as a goodbye saying 'thank you' once again and wishing her a nice night.

He leaves. He as well need some sleep. He do all the walking from the hospital to a small apartment Yamato-taichou gave him.

As said the night before, he leaves early in the morning to the hospital. She was waiting for him… they have told her she could leave as soon as someone could take her home, or to the building that was going to be her new home.

It was that day, with part of last night, that marked the beginning of _something_.

They get to know each other better, slowly but surely. From walks together, holding hand, having dinner side by side, to hugs and lips that were eager to bond again.

After some time, Naruto was sure he had fall for her; she was the cutest, calm, loving girl he had ever met before. And knowing that she would stand by his side against any trouble reassured him.

As for her shyness, it had slowly disappeared and she was now so joyful: she was finally walking by his side. Her feelings had been accepted and she was loved back.

The war that was heading towards them would be painful and it wouldn't be easy to affront; neither of them knew that in that time.

**A/N:** Okay I know it is so disappointing… it I pray you pardon me but I'm in the worst mental-block ever. It was short; I definitively liked more the other two…. If you're asking yourselves 'why the heck she uploaded it knowing how crappy it is?' then here is your answer. My neurons (a max. of 3) are just working so bad I know this above wouldn't get any better so to avoid a headache I'll just leave it there.


End file.
